User blog:Dark Cyan/Dark Cyan vs JakeTheManiac. 6th Official Wiki Rap Tournament Final
Oh shit! Hell has frozen over! We took longer than Grav vs TK by like a day, making this the latest Tourney final in the history of this site. So....woo!...? In case you forgot, vote for the winner in the comments. Votes that are replies to other votes won't count. It needs to be it's own comment. Just reminding you of the rules. It's been a fucking long time. You may have forgotten. Won't keep you waiting any longer. Jake vs Cyan. let's go, famalamadingdong Beat: Chaos 'Jake vs Cyan' 'JakeTheManiac' (starts at 0:22) Jake's coming in to bodyslam Liam and leave him in beguile When he cuts the Snake's head off and lets the Mania run wild Made a name for myself with the interviews that I balance While you're an overhyped mix of Skeep and Voice with less talent You lucked out three times! Now put your "best" on display Against the guy who's making waves and wiped out TK! So go ahead and flow, though I can't say I expect much; The only thing I know you're good at spitting out is GIR's spunk! 'Dark Cyan' (starts at 0:44) It's time to put Jake on the hot seat for a change. Let's begin Promising to end your Mega mid-series hiatus; Optimistic as fuck or just kidding? Your name's Jake, and it's the work of a Maniac to let the iron go cold and lose the flame So, JaketheManic, where did you come up with your username? Don't worry, the wiki supports your struggles in setting up User's Studio sessions, Because we know it takes four months to ask one user some fucking questions When this match-up was announced, I leapt at the chance for some payback for skipping me >:( How many more broken promises and passing weeks are gonna see before season three? 'TK, Jella and Avvy vs Smoshery, Joe and Thy' 'TKandMit' (starts at 1:06) Ah, I see Cyan brought in the cause of the wiki's blandest arguments A retarded communist who lost and ponders, "Could you not possibly expand on this?" And while I may not have gone toe-to-toe with Kobe a second time He’ll still Die Alone as the feature on both mine and Eminem’s rhymes 'Jella141' (starts at 1:17) Won't get off Scot-free again; following this, Cyanwrites his own obit! Horse lover's a one-trick pony; always talkin' shit, no flow to support it! Use phallic jokes to compensate for the short story kept tucked away! Snakemania's lesser half shall diminish to forgotten hiss-tory on this day! 'Avatar XIII' (starts at 1:31) Losers compliment each other, so you work with Smosh, I get it But wishing happy birthday to yourself? That's just straight up pathetic From Cyanwrites to Dark Cyan, man you really blue your lead Now piss off. I'm the one and only master of the DC 'ERBofSmoshery' (starts at 1:42) Your flow's about as ghostly as those raps you've documented Chance of a vote this time is nil, but that's not exactly un-president-ed! Ain't got time for your useless shit, so keep your "plans" off Admin backs! Got your dick so far in a Stewart call you a nymphomaniac! 'Joeaikman' (starts at 1:53) It ain't this blokes jokes that get him his stream of hoax votes But the fact that he goes low and blows on the chode of the host Interview this, bitch! Look, I caught the lazy slave dick napping Lay a Christmas style beatdown and tear apart your shit rapping! 'ThyNotShallRap' (starts at 2:04) Gettin’ tired of Snake shit like Sam Jackson on a damn plane Snapped like a Cypress, Hill-billy gone insane in the campaign You couldn’t be my Trump as a working-class hack stuck on full shift, You’re better off on Maury cause you’re the father of bullshit! 'Jake vs Cyan Round Deux' 'JakeTheManiac' (starts at 2:15) Look how far you've driven just to make a U-turn and retreat! Even got your weak crew ringside seats to see you cry in defeat! Maybe "Jake's lazy!" isn't the stinging line that needs repeating Especially when you yourself says your inspiration's been fleeting! Running through obscure writers and dead memes that lack class You're not much of a brony now; you've instead become a jackass! To make a short story shorter: Jake rose above and he's the champ now And bookends the tourney's fourth chapter as Dark Cyan just blacks out! 'Dark Cyan' (starts at 2:40) I should have known from your resume, this battle would drag because of you After all that effort to avoid a sequel, we still got Grav vs TK 2! Joe's GIR joke got stolen yet again! At this point it's just plain painful! And damn right, I'm a Brony; I fucking carried our stable! How did Grav managed to persuade users this ballsack was black After spitting the most whack tracks of White Rap since fucking Drak? I'd call you nothing but a jobber I fed on, but this ain't wrestling You couldn't out-write Cyanwrites. Now get back to work procrastinating! FIN Ever do this again? Maybe? Fuck no Shouldn't have even done it a sixth time Category:Blog posts